


C^3

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Carina is a shy and tall girl who's the enigma of the class. What secrets is she hiding?
Kudos: 7





	C^3

Ch.1 

I often wondered what she was thinking. Staring off into space with her head lazily propped up on a hand was her natural state for most of the day, and now was no exception. The teacher droned on about chemistry nomenclature while I kept stealing glances. Her name was Carina, she was the tallest girl in our grade, and she barely ever spoke or changed expressions; that was the sum of my knowledge about her. People mostly avoided her, especially since she didn't participate in PE, and some classmates had made jokes that became full-fledged rumors of her having a contagious condition that you might catch if you spoke to her. I found myself drawn to her for some reason, perhaps because I was a fellow loner and boredom begets curiosity.

Carina shifted to the other hand and I saw something strain briefly against the inside of her shirt just below her sizable chest as she shifted position. She suddenly met my gaze with her indifferent stare for a few moments until I realized what I was doing and looked away with a flushed face. Did she think I was staring at her boobs? Well...it's not like I wasn't....but it would be more accurate to say I just felt calm when I watched her. I mentally rebuked myself for being distracted for too long and tried to at least make an outline of today’s class material in my notes.

\- -

As I gathered things from my locker to go home at the end of the day, I noticed a little note written in unexpectedly feminine handwriting for the brusqueness of the message .

I think we should talk. Meet me 15 minutes after school outside the gate. - Carina

I gulped despite myself. Was I about to be confronted for my perceived ogling? I played some phone game for a bit to keep my cool and pass the time before walking out. Most of the students couldn't leave fast enough, and the stream of homeward high schoolers thinned rapidly. I looked at the time and strode out purposefully.

I looked around outside the gate and noticed Carina leaning against the wall by herself. She looked over and nodded at me, then started walking. I guessed that meant I should follow her, so I sped up to catch up with her stride. In a few blocks she arrived at a nice home with a gate. She entered the code and turned around again to motion me in. At this point, I was becoming seriously worried but curious all the same. She stepped inside and took off her shoes, though she was still taller than me even without them and went upstairs. I did the same and followed her. Carina’s room was light pinks and creams, about what you'd expect from her handwriting if not her personality. She sat on the bed while I still stood.

“I noticed you looking at me a lot.”

“Ah...s-sorry…”

“It's okay. Everyone else doesn't look at me.”

“I find you really calming to look at.” I blurted, my feelings tumbling out. “I'd rather look at you than anyone else.”

Carina blushed almost imperceptibly and shifted her legs.

“Um, thanks. I thought no one liked me since I'm big and weird.”

“You're not weird! You're pretty, and I don't mind your height!”

“I'm definitely weird. Didn't you notice it in class?”

“Notice what?”

“This, of course.”

Carina flipped up her skirt to reveal her panties...stuffed with shapes I didn't expect. There were 2 orbs that stretched the material obscenely around their bulk and something thick and veiny that protruded up under the shirt and sweater of her uniform. My throat went dry instantly. I didn't have to try hard to guess what she was showing me, but I did have to wonder what the point of wearing panties was at that point.

My reaction must have shown on my face, since she quickly flipped her skirt back down and asked:

“Oh, I thought you were staring at me because you'd noticed.”

“Uh, definitely not...I really had no idea.”

“You don't mind that I have something ungirly like this?”

“Well I'm still kinda confused as to what exactly you have. Um, can I see it...all of it?”

Carina’s face briefly showed shock before quickly returning to her usual cool.

“No one's ever asked me that before. Usually if someone catches a glimpse of it they get scared.”

She stood up and a deep breath to steel herself before dropping her skirt completely. She then slipped her panties off her long legs, letting her huge balls breathe. They flopped out heavily, the skin pulled taut around the softball sized sperm sacs. They somehow looked bigger than they had while obscured by the panties, and they couldn't really fit into the gap between her legs.

Her dick was still mostly tucked up under her shirt, so Carina pulled her sweater off, then her shirt. Each tug of her shirt revealed more and more of a hugely sized penis I didn't think possible before now. Once both tops were completely off, I could clearly see her chest was bound by what looked like 3 layers of sports bras and yet it had still looked huge through her clothes, and that her thick, hard penis reached all the way up to her breasts despite now jutting out at 45 degrees towards me. Even though clearly erect, her rod reflected her personality: it barely throbbed and instead conveyed a feeling of steely immovability.

“Whoa…it's...” My brain had short circuited so that was about the only comment I could muster.

“Ah, but I'm really a girl...just so you know.”

Carina reached down with both hands to pick up her balls and reveal a pristine pussy with subtle folds that seemed relatively tame compared to her more overt characteristics.

“I didn't know it was possible to have both like that, but why are you so uh...big? Um, if you don't mind me asking…”

“Well, my thing's been like this ever since the beginning of puberty.”

“It's hard 24/7?”

“Yup. It keeps getting bigger and bigger too.”

“Well, have you tried masturbating it to make it go down?”

“My mom always tells me that it doesn't help much, and that getting into the habit would only make things worse.”

“Um, make what worse exactly?”

Suddenly, a long spurt of liquid burst out of the previously dry cock head. It covered the whole front of my shirt. It was mostly clear...was it just precum?

“Ah, sorry.”

Carina grabbed a towel off her bedside table quickly and rushed over to help, but she clearly forgot her own body for a moment. Her hard cock rammed me before she could stop and it shoved me into her wall as her momentum carried her with me. With nowhere else to push, her dick finally relented enough to slide up next to my face. Its smell was distinct and the potent pheromones made me slightly dizzy with its proximity. It felt more like a weapon pressing on me than a part of a shy girl’s anatomy.

“I'm really sorry. It's hard to move normally when my thing isn't under my clothing.”

“Well I can see why PE would be a disaster for you, at the very least.”

Her bemused chuckle shook her dick and I felt my whole body shake with it. She made no move to extricate herself from our positions. She looked at me with a gentle expression that belied our circumstance.

“I like you. You don't seem afraid of me, either. Do you think you might want...to go out with me?”

“Wow, that's sudden. I…” Another precum spurt interrupted me and splashed the wall behind me while some of the ricochet landed on my shoulder.

“I'm not used to this kind of situation, so my thing is reacting a bit. Do you wanna see me let some of my real stuff out? Your eyes have barely left my thing since I showed you.”

“Didn’t you say you didn't masturbate?”

“It's not really masturbating, I just have to let out a tiny bit sometimes if my balls get like this or it gets too difficult to sleep.”

A brief glance at the subject matter told me her balls had visibly grown since I last looked at them; they were approaching basketball size. Somehow I had my doubts that a “tiny bit” would be as she described. Still, my curiosity had dragged me this far today, so why not a “tiny bit” further?

“Well, sure. Where do you plan to do it?”

“Bathroom. Quick.”

She finally removed her massive log from my shoulder as she turned. As she walked quickly to what I assumed was her bathroom door, she precum plastered another part of the wall on the way over. I followed her in.

Carina was already pulling a suction cup on a tube onto the tomato sized head of her dick with some difficulty. The tube led to a large cylinder that reached to the ceiling and occupied a good fourth of the entire bathroom. Finally, she managed to wrestle the the tube over her entire cockhead. Before I could ask if she needed help, she visibly flexed her cock and a deluge of cum poured out, instantly filling the tube. It was much thicker and whiter than the precum earlier, and the amount was on a completely different scale. Her face flushed slightly as the previously placid penis now bucked and throbbed frantically as it spewed gallons through the tube. The massive container was ⅓ full by the time I turned to look but Carina’s sizable balls had only barely diminished in size. I could feel myself getting aroused by such an absurd display of raw sexual potency: the finger sized veins that bulged along the orgasm engorged shaft, the constant stream of absurdly thick cum that ebbed and flowed, the indomitable balls for which this display seemed normal.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, Carina stopped flexing and the flow ceased.

“That should be enough for now.” She said as she popped her still hard cock out of the apparatus. Her balls had barely changed in size even afterwards, perhaps losing only 1 mm of width. If her amount released now could be correlated to that infinitesimal reduction in size then I couldn't imagine what emptying them completely would look like.The cylinder was around ¾ full; perhaps two bathtubs worth of Carina’s “tiny” emission of semen. The drain began gurgling as she swiveled towards me, her dick swaying with her movement. As she walked over, a brief involuntary twitch fired the last dregs of her exertion via a full shaft-length rope of cum. I was instantly covered from head to toe in the stuff.

“Ah...woops. Sometimes there's a little left. I'm really sorry about that.”

For the second time in a few minutes, she reached for a towel and came over to wipe her copious fluids off me. However this time, she wrapped her left arm around her 45 degree pillar and held it closer to her bosom so a repeat accident wouldn't occur. The semen covering me was layered so thickly that it was barely affected by gravity, and as Carina gently wiped it off, the towel soon became unusable.

“It would probably be easier to wash your clothes.” She said as she looked sullenly at the little progress she had made.

“That's fine with me. I probably wouldn't be able explain...well any of this…to my parents, but especially not the stains and smell on my uniform.”

Carina laughed for the first time since I'd known her, but she forget herself and relaxed her left arm. The now unrestrained girlcock swung down with enough force to knock me to ground before returning to bobbing at what I now understood to be its natural angle. I looked up from my sprawl and realized I couldn't see Carina’s face behind her sports bra encased breasts and other sizable assets. From this vantage point, I could appreciate how overwhelming her body was. From the biologically unlikely rod that cast its shadow over me to the constantly throbbing balls that couldn't fit between her legs properly as they had apparently already resurged past how big they were when she came in the room, I knew I was in the presence of a higher order of sexual being.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I reached out to one of her balls. I only grasped it for a moment before Carina yelped, but I could feel the constant internal sloshing beneath the firm exterior. Two hands weren't even remotely enough to surround one, and barely enough to heft one. Even in that brief time-frame, I thought my fingers were pressed slightly further apart by their growth. It seemed just not being enclosed by her inadequate panties was enough of a trigger for them to constantly try to take up more room. She squatted down in response.

“Hey, it's not fair to touch me there all of a sudden. Unless you do want to go out…?”

She looked at me expectantly while the pressure of the huge rod now right over me intimidated me. While this wasn't exactly how I envisioned my first high school relationship, I couldn't deny how much she turned me on. And she had a gentle personality…

“Yeah, let's go out.” I mustered a smile to go with my acceptance.

Carina went down on her knees and hugged me, squeezing her cock between us in her embrace. I closed my eyes and hugged back, burying my face in her voluminously filled sports bra. A few moments later, I began to feel something landing on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to realize her ecstatic cock was now firing precum into the ceiling with involuntary jerks.

“Sorry...usually my balls don't grow much beyond the 'normal' size that they were when I first showed them to you, but I think being around you is causing them to make more of my stuff than usual. Hugging you was so nice that I think I definitely need to let a lot out, wanna watch?”

The more pertinent question to me was where exactly she planned to let “a lot” out.

“Sure, but what’s the plan if the bathroom doesn't work for you?”

She looked blankly at me as if she didn't understand me for a moment.

“Oh...I haven't been able to let out a lot in my bathroom since I was 13. My parents got pretty mad at me that time. I have to go to the yard.”

She grabbed my hand and stood up, tugging me with her outside. Her urgency was understandable given the amount of fresh precum matting most of the surfaces in front of her. By the time my trailing feet reached the floor previously front of her, I began to regret taking my shoes off. My socks growing soggy with precum were a fine complement to the walls dripping with mostly clear fluid everywhere along our path to the backyard. Even from my vantage point behind Carina, I could see through the gap between her legs that her balls were still rapidly growing. The final obstacle was a sliding door that received a few throbbing pulses of precum that were beginning to get thicker and whiter with each spurt before she wrangled her rod out of the way long enough to open the door and enter the evening air.

Waiting for us was an empty swimming pool with large drains along the bottom and sides. Carina eagerly bounded to its edge and let go of my hand so she could press down on her barely yielding cock with both hands. Once again, all it took was her visibly releasing her mental restraints for semen to start gushing out. The stream bursting out of her engorged dick was thicker and more forceful than it had been in the bathroom, and rather than decreasing over time the flow only seemed to grow more unbelievable. However, this time her balls were actually still subtly swelling instead of shrinking.

“Ah...I think I'm…I'm gonna cum for real!”

At first the thick cumvein along the bottom of the massive penis was uniformly swollen with its contents, but then a massive bulge began traveling down the shaft after Carina began thrusting her hips into the air frantically. She rubbed one hand along the bottom of her spurting appendage to ease the passage of the outgoing bulge. As soon as it reached her cock’s tip, the opening flared and a veritable bathtub of cum burst out all at once, splattering onto the already sperm matted pool floor and visibly raising its level. Carina’s eyes rolled back slightly as she began to lose herself in the ecstasy of release. Rather than some one-off absurd amount of cum, even for her, the girl’s eager and still-massive balls made sure the huge bulges began to multiply in frequency; though the previously ever growing cum factories were now finally reducing in size with each full power salvo they pumped. Within a minute her cumpassage was clogged from start to finish by the thickly packed jizz blasts and the pool was beginning to be filled in earnest by the semen jetting out of her like a fire hose.

5 minutes of her full force ejaculation was enough to almost fill the pool that was constantly draining, though the thickness of her semen probably slowed down the draining process quite a bit. She was gradually slowing down, her balls reduced to smaller than baseball size, and the big blasts became more and more rare until the flow stopped completely. She wiped some sweat off her forehead with her arm and exhaled.

“Whew. That was a pretty good one. What did you think?”

“Honestly, I have no idea how your body can do that. But I'd be lying if I didn't tell you how cool it is. Cool and hot, I mean…but how long do you have to save up to be able to fill a pool like this?

While I spoke, she walked over to the side of the pool where I had been watching the spectacle. Her cock was still completely hard, showing no sign of wilting even slightly. As soon as she reached me (or a certain part of her did) I tore my eyes away from her mesmerizing rod to see how spent her balls were. What greeted my eyes was a pair of impressively throbbing testes already past softball size again.

“What do you mean by ‘save up’? I can cum as much as I want since my balls refill right away. The problem is that I'd get in trouble...my mom gets mad if I cum for real unless it's an emergency, and anyway the pool will take a little while to drain.”

She looked at the excruciatingly slow receding of the semen filled pool, sighed and sat down at the edge, careful to not sit on her balls by accident. She plopped her feet into the liquid and moved them around a bit to feel the texture of her own voluminous output. Fresh precum began arcing onto the sticky surface from the steely girlcock that extended a ways over the pool’s edge, a sure sign her body was eager for a round two via unloading the already pent up gallons of her thick semen made in the last minute. However, Carina seemed not to notice since her eyes were on me with a hand extended upward.

“Wanna hold hands and sit with me?”

Ch.2

Carina sat down at her room’s desk, her brow knotted in concentration on her homework. Or attempted concentration, anyway. Normally she would only need one or two breaks in the evening to ease her particular kind of built up tension, but ever since she had *officially* entered a relationship last week, her body had grown more and more rebellious in its needs. Precum drooled liberally out of her constantly hard cockhead at the most managable of times now, forcing her to start wearing an oversized condom to school. An innocuous smile from her boyfriend in the classroom was enough to cause several spurts to fill the condom rapidly and send her to the bathroom to change to a new one from her backpack’s stock. She hoped no one would mind the trash in the girl’s bathroom being gradually filled by several cloudy liquid inflated condoms over the course of the day.

A strong thwump that knocked her desk on its side broke Carina's reverie. The capsized desk revealed copious amounts of the girl’s precum flooding from where she sat, and the culprit of the thwump eagerly spat more against the now defenseless wall. Carina normally kept her abnormally huge penis under her shirt...but because of needing to release her pent up fluids more and more often at home too, she had begun to let it hang more freely. It was an effective time-saving measure but certainly not a mess saving one, she thought to herself with some irritation as she watched her steel hard cock spurt thickening blasts of precum that were causing streams to run to the floor. She sighed. It had only been 20 minutes since the last time and she could feel her overfilled balls partly hanging off the front of her chair as they throbbed unceasingly.

Carina got up and hurried over to her window facing the backyard. The pool was still mostly full from just after school. Her dick continued to splatter any surface it even momentarily aimed at with progressively less clear precum. She rushed to the bathroom. The tank had fully drained. She could at least let this much out, then. Suddenly her phone rang. After a moment of indecision as her need swelled both literally and figuratively, she stepped back out of the bathroom to grab the phone that had been knocked off her desk earlier. Wasting no time, she answered the call while striding back to the device and pulling the suction cup over her disobedient cockhead.

A cute moan escaped Carina's lips unintentionally as gallons of spunk surged out in moments.  
“Mmmm! Hello, this is Carina…”

She tried to keep her voice even despite the lewdness of her current activity.

“Hey Carina, you failed that last test pretty badly. Are you okay?”

He sounded quite concerned, and she was touched he had been worried about her. The flow pouring out of her dick increased suddenly. She grasped the tube with her free hand to steady herself and felt it vibrate slightly as her produce began splattering into the container.

“I’ve been having a hard time focusing on my studies as of late.”

She wasn’t about to mention her condom troubles lately, it was already embarrassing enough.

“Want me to come over so we can study together?”

Her dick responded much faster than her words; the surge in fluid made the earlier amount seem like mere precum.

“If that happens, I think I’ll have an even harder time time focusing…”

Carina was reduced to practically mumbling as her balls rapidly grew in her flushed arousal despite how much cum she was already putting out. She looked up at the almost full container and realized she wouldn’t be able to stop what was building into one of her “true” orgasms. With the pool not an option and one of her full loads often measured in thousands of gallons of overflowing cum, she began to worry what she'd do...


End file.
